Family
by HelloProjectFan
Summary: When news of an equalist base arises Lin begins to hope. Maybe this is where her daughter has been kept. But if Lin has learned anything in her life it's not to get your hopes up, but sometimes it's hard not to. Rated T to be safe.Au.
1. Chapter 1

Man it felt good to get my bending back. To bad it didn't brighten my mood for long. I hate to admit it but I am really jealous of everyone right now. While we are still in the south pole everyone seems to have their familys here. Well everyone but me and Asami, but she doesn't really seem to mind. I on the other hand do but I would never tell anyone that. You see after Tenzin broke up with me I eventually ended up marrying and have two kids of my own. Of course none of them are here. My husband Hibiki died 10 years ago, my son Lee is in Gaoling taking care of the estate and my daughter Leia is well i'm not sure where. Last year when the revolution began she was taken by the equalists, and I haven't seen her since. "You alright Lin?" Tenzin asked while sitting down next to me. "Yeah i'm fine." He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure cause you sure don't look it?"he sighed. I just looked away from him. Lucky for me he got the message and walked away.

The next morning we were all sitting down for breakfast when Korra told us some news. "Yesterday Mako and I were talking to some white lotus members when we heard some of the members talking about a main equalists base not to far from here. They said it had about 100 of the most important captives there." Korra stated looking quite proud of herself. "Did they say anything about where are the people being held captive are from" I asked. Maybe Leia was there. "Yeah they think about 70 are from Republic City." Mako replied. "Why, are you looking for someone?" "Yes as a matter of fact I am. How far is this base exactly?" I questioned. And so Mako and Korra filled us in on all they knew. I just hope their right.

**An- Hoped you like it please review. Also i don't own Legend of Korra.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we went and checked out the site of the equalist base. And sure enough there was a building there. Even better we saw a few equalists come in and out. This had to be it. The next few days we began to plan out how we were going to invade. It was decided that Mako, Korra, Bolin, Tenzin, Asami and I would go.

The day of the invasion Tenzin and I wre alone outside getting Oogi ready to go. "So are ready for today airhead?" I asked Tenzin to tease him a bit. Of course he put serious thought into my question. "I'm not sure. Prehaphs I should stay here and help Pema with Rohan, he has been quite fussy lately." He responed with a sigh. "Relax airhead, I'm sure Pema and your mom will be able to handle the little guy fine. Besides we need you." I said in an attempt to reassure him. It seemed to work. After that we were silent for a bit. "Lin, do you think Leia is there? I've seen the way that you have put such care into all the plans and well you said to Mako that you were looking for someone there." His question totally caught me offguard. "Yes. Though she might not be anymore." "What do you mean." He asked flabbergasted. "I was in an equalist prison once myself and I know they will stop at nothing to get the information they want. People died in those places Tenzin, and shes been there for a year so the chances are slim." was my response. We were silent after that.

Later they night all of us that were getting on Oogi. Tenzin jumped up to the reins and was just about to get us going when the front door of Katara's house flew open and Pema rushed out in hysterics. "Lin please come in we need you. Meelo got his hand stuck in the handle to the oven and we can't get it out." She wailed out. This couldn't be happening. "Tenzin can you wait for me while I go help him?" "Sorry Lin but we have to leave now. Prehaps it would be best if you stayed here anyway." He whispered. "Fine." I snapped and hopped off Oogi. Leave the mission to metalbend a kids hand out of the oven what fun.

**An: Hope you liked those two chapters so far. I think next chapter i'll switch to Leia's point of veiw. Oh and I don't own Legend of Korra almost forgot to add that. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Legend of Korra**

Leia's POV:

370 days. 370 days I have been in this stupid prison. I bet if my mom or brother saw mw now the would be pretty disappointed. Heck I would be to, but what can I do. As soon as they took my bending from me they put me in this metal cell just to taunt me. And if that was their intent then they know how to drive a person crazy. I have long since given up hope of a rescue. I wish I were rescued long ago. Everyone does or once did wish that to. In the beginning there were maybe 100 of us, now we are lucky to just be reaching 20. I am lucky to be one of those 20. But its hard to say how much longer I will be. I overheard some guard talking earlier, they said the revolution was over! That is good and bad. Good because well it's over. Bad because the only reason they were keeping me alive was to get information out of me but now that its over, well I better not think about that.

371 days now. 20 handstands today and 5 guards passing by. In case you haven't noticed I like to count. When I was little my dad liked to place little objects in front of me and tell me to count them when I was stressed, and I guess the habit stuck. I was in the middle of yet more counting when my cell door creaked open. "Come on Beifong we got more questions to ask you." One of those lousy guards ordered. "Nah I think I'll stay its not like you can make me go anywhere." I snapped. That was the wrong thing to say for the next thing I know I'm slung over his shoulder and being carried down the hall. "Put me down. I have two legs that work just fine." I yelled while banging my fists on his back. He only chuckled and kept walking.

Five minutes later I was plunked down by the grumbling guard into a hard chair. "Stay here." He instructed before leaving. Like I'd go anywhere else. The door creaked shut and I was alone. Instinctively my hand went up and fiddled with the locket around my neck. I still remember the day that I got it even if I was only five at the time. My friend Sahara had invited me to sleep over at her house. It would be the first time that I would stay over at anyone's house that wasn't mine or my grandmas, and I was really excited. That was until the day of the sleepover actually came. Being the five year old I was at the time I hadn't realized my whole family wouldn't be coming, until my brother informed me of it.

_"You're lying." I told him "you guys always go with me." "Not this time bit-bit." he responded barley glancing up from his book. "You are to lying." I yelled. "Just go ask mom if you think I'm lying." He told me. So I huffed and ran out of the room and into the kitchen. "Mom, Lee says you guys aren't coming with me he's lying isn't he?" I asked her. "No he's right we aren't going with you." She said, and I knew it had to be true, she never lied to me. "But I don't want to go without you guys." I whimpered. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she got up from the table. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She instructed me before leaving. I waited for a bit before I heard her come back downstairs. "Now close your eyes and turnaround." She told me. So I did so and I felt her put something over my head. So I opened my eyes and there was my moms locket. "But mommy this is yours." I told her. "Not anymore bit-bit it's yours now. Now the whole family will be with you." I must have looked confused when she said that so she told me to open it. I did so and in one side was a picture of my mom and dad and in the other was me and Lee. "Oh thank you." I said happy, while giving her a hug. She just laughed._

I sighed. I miss stuff like that. After my dad died a year later I don't have to many memories of my mom smiling or laughing. I wish I did though. I remember liking her laugh a lot. I snapped out of my thoughts with the door opening and a man walking in. "What do you people want now?" I spat at him, while hiding my arms behind my back. "Oh Miss. Beifong I could still get to your arms if I wanted to, but that's not what I have in mind today." He said. I looked at him quizzical, but my chair quickly fell backward and everything went dark.

**An: Hoped you liked it. So heres some backround knowledge you need when reading this story. So for the sake of my story Tenzin broke up with Lin when she was 17. Remember with this story you have to play pretend. I know that's not how it happened but oh well. So she then got married when she was 22, had Lee when she was 24 and Leia when she was 34. I know large age gap, but it works for the story. So Pema didn't confess till after they broke up. Anyway tell me what you thought of the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Legend of Korra**

**2 hour delay due to fog today yay! I love having the morning off school. Anyway back to Lin for this chapter. Sorry you won't get to see the invasion, just hear little bits bout it. Sorry to disappoint but I honestly have no ideas for it.**

I don't know how Meelo did it but his hand was really stuck. Wait why I'm I even wondering that Lee did the same thing when he was four. Some kids are just too eager to get cookies. Anyhow now I'm stuck watching Rohan. Tenzin was right he is really fussy. So I'm attempting to calm this baby down when I get ambushed by three certain airbenders who seem to have endless energy. I know they were talking to me but I wasn't able to catch a single word of what they said. How did I get stuck on kid duty?

Katara, Pema and I have been sitting quietly around the table for the past 10 minutes. The kids went to bed not long ago so we are just enjoying the quiet. "I'm sorry that you couldn't go." Pema said breaking the silence. "I know how much you wanted to go." "Maybe Tenzin was right though Lin." Katara softly said. "Perhaps it is just better that you stated here." "How is this any better? How would me going cause problems?" I asked. Why would they even side with him on this? Once again why am I even asking this. "Do you think she was there?" Pema asked. My response was short "Yes.". Once again we just sat in silence. They only sounds were the clock ticking and one of us occasionally sipping our tea. A while later we heard Oogi overhead. Katara sighed in relif. She would never tell us this but we could all see that she was worried. "Should we go out and see if they need any help, it's awfully quiet out there?" Pema wondered aloud. "I'll go." I offered. They both just gave me a thankful smile; I suppose they were both worried. I opened the back door and stepped into the cold night. I walked over to Oogi and saw them all climb off. Though it didn't appear to be anyone else with them. "Lin go inside and get Katara! Hurry!" Tenzin yelled at me. "What? Why?" I stammered. "Just go. Hurry!" Tenzin yelled again. And then I saw why. In Mako's arms was a small limp girl with long black curly hair and what appeared to be fresh burns and cuts along her body. I knew who it was right away. It could only be one person.

**An: Well I hopped this one was good. So if you caught on there was only one person with them when they came back from the base and she was burnt. Next chapter you'll find out who it is and why she's burnt. But I bet you can guess on both. Please don't forget to review. And I'm open to suggestions for chapters if you have any.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own korra**

**Hi I'm finally back. So I figured out that my problems lied with my past chapters so I am redoing most of them. Still I'm sorry if the characters are a little (or a lot) ooc but this is an au from the depths of my mind, and I do better with my fictonpress stories since those are my own ideas. This will be really random but it's like 5 degrees here but feels like -10 and I'm loving it! But anyways enough of my rambling and enjoy.**

"Katara hurry and get your healing supplies together." Lin called to her while bursting through the front door.

"Are there many people to be treated? How many rooms do we need?" She quickly asked.

"One" was Lin's only response.

Barely a minute later the door once again burst open bring with it much noise. All of the banging of course brought Jinora, Ikki and Meelo to the top of steps. Abandoning her spot holding the door open Pema rushed up the stairs to usher the children back to their beds. Everyone else hurried down the opposite hall to the guest rooms.

* * *

"Mako put her on the bed, Korra follow me, everyone else stay out here." Katara instructed from the doorway.

"Wait can't I-"Lin started.

"No." Katara said firmly already knowing what she was about to ask. "Stay here."

After Mako walked out she shut the door. Scowling even more that usual Lin turned on her heel and stalked off to her room.

"Whats her deal?" Bolin asked to no one in particular.

"Not now." Tenzin responed and vanished down the hall after Lin.

* * *

Jiggling the knob on her door he found it to be locked.

"Lin can I come in?" Tenzin asked quite hopefully.

After a moment the lock clicked and he walked in. Looking around he found her lying on the bed facing away from him. Sighing he walked over and sat down next to her.

"She'll get better you know." He said after a while not being able to take the silence between them.

Still she didn't speak.

"Look," He almost shouted. 'I get you're kind of ticked at the world right now but what will willowing your misery honestly do for you?"

Sitting straight up at his comment she glared at him. 'Oh and you wouldn't be?" She fiercely snapped at him. "All of you seem to think that even though I got my bending and daughter back that I should be jumping for joy."

"No Lin we-"

"Oh really you didn't think that. Well if it were you I my place you would probably also be pretty ticked."

"Look all I'm saying is that maybe you should lighten up a bit. I mean things are getting better." He said starting to lose it too just a bit.

"No there not. Yeah sure my bendings back but no one said it would be as good as it was before. And honestly there is almost like no chance of Leia getting better, and if she does it will be months. If you really want things to be better for me bring back my mom and husband, make Leia better, make it so my dad had never walked out on us. And seeing as you can't do that just shut up and don't ever give me anymore of the its getting better crap."

Shocked Tenzin reared back ever so slightly. Lin hadn't opened up like this to him in years. To most it didn't seem like much but it was for her. Just by looking at her now hw could she that she was scared. Not sure what to do now he just sat there. Silently she ducked her head in a failed attempt to hide her tears that were now falling.

"How about I go and see if mother will let you sit by Leia." Tenzin said standing up.

Lin still didn't respond or even look up. Sighing once more he walked into the hallway only to run into three teenagers.

"What was she ranting about?" Bolin asked. "And why is she so upset over that girl anyways?"

"Look just leave her alone." Tenzin said moving past them and down the hall.

* * *

Getting to Leia's door he raised his hand and knocked. Not getting a response he pushed open the door.

"Oh Tenzin what do you need?" Katara asked quite surprised.

"Lin has reached what I believe to be her breaking point, so I was wondering if she could sit in here." He asked trying to peer around Katara at Leia.

Sighing Katara only nodded her head.

* * *

Lin's POV

What is their problem anyway? They all seem to think everything should be all rainbows and ponies. Well life isn't like that at all people!

"Lin." Tenzin said poking his head I the door. "Mother said you could go sit with Leia."

Slowly standing up I brushed past him. Careful to hide my enthusiasm I tried my best not to run down the hall.

* * *

As soon as I got to her room I pushed open the door. I wished the moment that I opened it that I didn't. From the looks of it the equalists couldn't make up their mind on a way to torture her. Her whole body was covered in burns, knife cuts and it also looks like she had been starved to near death.

"Oh Lin what are you doing?" Korra asked looking over at her.

"I told her it was alright to be in here." Katara said.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"She's my daughter." I said my voice catching slightly much to my discontent.

"Oh, wait what?!" Korra said in disbelief.

**A/N – Well that seems much better. I know you guys don't seem to review my stories that much but please tell me if this was any better. Anyway next update in a week or so depending on what type of feedback I get.**


	6. I'm done

Okay so I know this story isn't anywhere near done but this is as far as I will take it. I am brain dead with this story and really have no intention or will to type anymore chapters. I would delete this but I know there are some of you out there who really like it, so just for you I'll leave it up. Sorry if this disappointing anyone but like I've said I've lost interest. This will go for pretty much all my avatar stories as well. I don't plan on typing or updating any avatar or Korra stories.


End file.
